


Ill-Advised

by urusai_lilania



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urusai_lilania/pseuds/urusai_lilania
Summary: The recruits vying for Lancelot's seat withing Kingsman are a disorderly bunch, but Merlin can't help but watch one particular recruit under close scrutiny: Gary "Eggsy" Unwin. It's not something he'dliketo do, but something that his dear companion Harry has requested of him. But nobody said he couldn't let Eggsy in on the whole thing. Maybe it'd give Harry and Eggsy a chance to sort out their twisted relationship before something terrible happened.





	1. The Problems with Spying

**Author's Note:**

> So after seeing The Golden Circle, I felt the need to go back through what I was writing after seeing the original Kingsman, because I just enjoy Harry, Merlin, and Eggsy's interactions that much. This is a WIP, but there's already more of it written, I just need to clean it all up! The tags will change accordingly as content is introduced! Cheers~

Coffee was a soothing constant in Merlin’s life. Whenever he had to work or socialize, he would mindlessly sip at the drink. And whenever Galahad, Harry Hart, graced him with his presence, Merlin went through many cups of coffee indeed.

Today was no different.

The new recruits had begun their training; a few had already been whittled out. Harry’s choice, Gary Unwin—more dominantly known as “Eggsy”—was a scrappy, cheeky bastard, but had a good spirit about him. He bumped heads with Merlin occasionally, but only due to some invisible injustice perceived on the young man’s part—and he was learning to overcome it, bit by bit, with each passing day. He wasn’t well liked by the other male trainees, but the lone surviving female and he healthily pushed each other onwards. Comradry was a good thing to develop, especially for Eggsy’s personal growth, but in the end, only one of them could become Lancelot.

Harry had his own problem currently, or rather, a problem he’d had for many years now. Ever since the incident that killed Eggsy’s father, Harry had watched over the boy from a distance. He’d enlisted Merlin’s help as well, since that sort of work was right up the technician’s alley. But now that the young man was living right under their noses (and was a grown man now, for Christ’s sake), Merlin had suggested that they—or the very least, _he_ —stop monitoring Eggsy so much. Especially since Eggsy was in training! It wouldn’t look good to Arthur if he found out there was favoritism going on (though Merlin was _hardly_ playing favorites), and since the older man was already biased against Eggsy for his upbringing and lower class standing, Merlin had thought it wouldn’t be hard to convince Harry to stop with the babying. “For Eggsy’s sake.”

Boy, was he was wrong.

Merlin sighed, resting his middle and index fingers against his temple. “I understand why _you’re_ watching the boy, Harry, but why keep dragging _me_ into this? He’s a bloody grown man now; he doesn’t need to be monitored all the damn time. Honestly, he’d probably be disgusted if he knew! He’d tell you off, at the least. Boy has a mouth on him and the mind to use it.”

“You were there too,” Harry murmured without a thought.

“We can’t spend our whole lives trapped in that one day,” Merlin responded. “ _I_ won’t. We have to let Eggsy be the man he chooses to be, Kingsman or no.”

Harry looked Merlin in the eyes, searching. “Please. Just a little while longer. We owe him that much.”

Rolling his eyes and bringing his mug to his lips, Merlin muttered, “Yeah, yeah. I’ll watch your bloody pet for you. But as a favor to _you_. Not anyone else.” He didn’t need to ask what Harry thought they owed Eggsy; Harry wasn’t not a particularly secretive man, and Merlin knew him intimately. What would he do if Arthur discovered this mess, he wondered? Would there be an opening for Merlin’s seat, or Galahad’s? If he was any good at his job, Merlin mused, then neither.

With that soft smile only Harry could deliver with such appeal, he said, “Thank you, Merlin.”

Cocking a brow, the technician added, “You owe me, naturally.”

“Naturally.”

“Mm. So, now that the usual petty spousal arguments are done off, how are you feeling?”

  
~~~

With a heavy sigh, Merlin shook himself. “A promise is a promise then,” he mused, flicking the hidden switch beneath his desk. Leaning back in his chair, he brought his coffee to his lips and stared at his monitors as they flickered to life. The pertinent ones were the surrounding grounds of the facility; Eggsy was walking his pug about, hands shoved in his pockets.

Pressing an inset button on the monitor, Merlin leaned forward and spoke into the microphone. “Eggsy, report in, if you would. Leave the dog.”

Blinking and glancing around, the young man mock saluted the invisible Merlin and turned tail back to the dormitory to drop off the pug.

When the young man rapped his fist against the door of Merlin’s chambers within the compound, he was met with an indifferent greeting, as though Merlin had not summoned him, but Eggsy knew better. The older man was hard to excite; at best, he would sometimes become a special sort of caffeinated sarcastic. With it being afternoon, Eggsy could hazard a guess just how much caffeine was pumping through the instructor. The cup sitting before Merlin was a glaring sign.

“How goes, Eggsy?” the bespectacled man asked, cocking an eyebrow and gesturing to a chair.

Eggsy flopped down into the offered chair and pulled it closer to Merlin’s side, leaving his arms hanging lifelessly between his legs. “Well? What you havin’ me for?”

“General wellness check.”

“Bull! I checked with Roxy; you don’t perform ‘em for anyone else in the group!”

“You’d be right in that regard,” Merlin replied with a shake of his head. “Though I’m afraid it isn’t a lie that I’m performing one.”

Knitting his brow, Eggsy sat up straight in his chair. “Why? I haven’t done nothin’.”

“I don’t think so either, but it’s more of a proactive… _health_ sort of check.”

There was a long moment of silence before Eggsy finally asked, “You ain’t gonna stick your finger up my arse are you?”

Merlin couldn’t help but curl his lip at the thought. “No. What I mean to say, Eggsy, is—”

“I’m bein’ treated differently,” the brunette growled, folding his arms over his chest.

“Not that I think you _need_ it, but yes. Personally I’d have backed out ages ago, but Harry—”

“Wait, Harry?” Eggsy interrupted, throwing himself forward in his seat once more. “What’s Harry got to do with it?”

“He worries about you. Feels you have no one else.”

“He thinks he owes me,” Eggsy surmised, exhaling heavily through his nose.

“Do you consider Harry a father figure, Eggsy?” Merlin queried, tilting his head away from the young man.

Twisting his lips, Eggsy squirmed in his seat. “No… No one can just up and take that place. Besides, Harry is Harry, yeah?”

“I suppose that’s true…” _Filthy liar_ , Merlin thought to himself. _It’s written all over your face._

“So… Does he ask about me?” Eggsy wondered, cocking a sideways grin. “He has to, yeah? Or you wouldn’t be doin’ this shit…”

Rolling his eyes without hesitation, Merlin couldn’t help but say, “You would not _believe_ the questions he’s come up with over the years…”

“Seriously? _Years_?”

Merlin licked his lips. Should he really say? Eggsy had a right to know, didn’t he? Or was what he already knew enough? Fuck it; this was Harry’s problem, not his. Merlin just wanted to be done with it all! “When Harry was away on business, you know who had to watch your sorry arse all these years, bungling shit up and getting in trouble? That was me. Oh, I had work to do too, of course, but you were one special delinquent. Every little terrible thing you did gained you skill, and you knew it. He was just itching for an excuse to bring you in, believe me. It’s unfortunate that Lancelot died, but that’s the sort of thing you expect around here and the damned fool went off the radar on that run…”

Eggsy blinked. “You pervs been watchin’ me this whole time? _Christ_ …”

Staring blankly up from his coffee, Merlin said, “The kind of debt your father placed upon Harry and I does not go unnoticed, Eggsy. At least, not in Harry’s world. I would have let you fall to the wayside once you gave up everything. But Harry… is a particularly dedicated man.”

Jaw cracking, Eggsy pointed a finger at Merlin and began, “I _told_ you—”

“I _know_. I told you, I was watching. It’s what I do for a living; you think I wouldn’t have seen what was happening around you? I just have less patience with children is all.”

“I am _not_ a bloody brat!”

“You were,” Merlin said with a shrug. “I’m surprised at the caliber of man that came from said brat, at that. I might even be forced to say I’m impressed, one of these days.”

“People bore you to death, don’t they?” Eggsy said suddenly, smirking and waving a hand.

With a reedy sigh, Merlin put his coffee down. “When you monitor people as much as I do, they hardly surprise you.”

“…Then you know what I wanna do now, yeah?”

“I know that this conversation will lead to you confronting Harry, yes. That’s hardly a surprise. I rather think it should happen, or I’d be an idiot for bringing you in on it. I believe Harry needs it to happen as much as you do.”

Searching Merlin’s eyes, Eggsy asked, “What do you think are my chances?”

Throwing his hands in the air, Merlin shook his head. “Harry is a wild card when it comes to you, but I daresay the odds are in your favor. He is a man obsessed, and you’re learning his buttons about as well as I know them. Can’t say anyone else around here has.”

“Nice. Then I’m goin’ to excuse myself from this check in, and go set the man straight.”

“Good. I need a nap. It’ll be good to have a bit of time that neither of you buggers are bothering me.”

Hopping up out of his seat, Eggsy extended his hand palm outward and waited. Merlin stared for a long moment before reaching forward and finishing the good-will gesture, slapping his hand against Eggsy’s own. “I have high hopes for you. Go be a good little deviant now.”

“You know it!” And with that, a swift exit.

With a smirk, Merlin wrapped his fingers around his coffee mug and brought it to his lips. Harry would not be the happiest man alive, sure, but this was for the best. It’d kill the man to remain a removed observer of his progeny; Merlin could pay the price for such a terrible and entirely intentional slip up later.


	2. Unannounced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy has a tendency to make unannounced house calls, but Harry's always been the perfect gentleman about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! Hope this finds you all well! Not much to say this time :)

Training was a long, grueling, occasionally dangerous task, but it wasn’t a constant thing; the trainees still had lives outside of Kingsman and were allowed to see to them. Just as Eggsy had time to take JB for a casual stroll around the compound, he was free to disappear from its fences to pay his personal (overly observant) mentor Harry a visit at his rather nice home at the end of his well-groomed lane. The consummate gentleman wasn’t away on a mission, and he wasn’t at the compound, so conventional logic suggested to his caller that he was having a relaxing day at home.

Eggsy had his own ideas about relaxation. Staring up at the cream-colored door blocking his path, he knocked. No immediate response. Hardly discouraged, he continued to rap his fist against Harry’s simple, unadorned front door, wondering when the man would graciously grant him a key so he could just let himself inside in times like these. He came over (unannounced) all the time, after all! “Harry! Harry. Come on, Harry! Let me in already. Your neighbors will start to stare if I keep this up!” he commented, quite loudly, just in case the neighbors had yet to notice him. He rather liked the idea of the neighbors knowing he was here. It wasn’t as though he _didn’t_ belong here!

Finally, the door gently swung open to reveal the ever smartly-dressed Harry Hart. With an exasperated sigh, the older brunette commented, “I could have sworn we were working on those manners, Eggsy. You seem in particularly barbaric form this evening.”

Cocking his head to the side and offering the man his trademark lopsided grin, Eggsy said slyly, “Eh, occasionally you get more attention with oil than honey, yeah? An’ where’re _your_ manners, Harry? Invite me in!”

Arching his brow and glancing the young man over, Harry stepped aside, letting him in before quietly shutting the door behind him. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence this time, Eggsy?”

“Nothin’ much, really,” the younger brunette murmured, shoving his hands deep in his pants pockets and looking around as though he had never before stepped foot inside the well-decorated home. He rocked back and forth on his heels, poking his head around doorways in the main hall. Mindlessly searching for nothing.

“Oh?” Harry could scarcely believe such nonsense; the cheeky young man’s body language said it all. “Mm. I’ll brew some tea. You look as though you’ve something on your mind. Don’t expect you’ll be take your leave soon.”

A more genuine smile graced Eggsy’s lips as he laid eyes upon his mentor, standing in the entryway to the kitchen. “Thanks.”

After a few minutes, the pair settled down in Harry’s comfortably plush sitting room, tea cups in hand. Eggsy couldn’t help but smile fondly at the delicate cup and saucer in his grasp; never in his life did he imagine he’d be so civilized as to share a spot of tea with someone of Harry’s caliber. He _still_ wasn’t particularly civilized, and he much preferred sharing an alcoholic beverage or two (or three) to be perfectly honest, but he was actually willing to learn now, saw the performance as an art—a far cry from where he first began. And he had Harry to thank for this sudden change of heart, this change of pace in his shoddy life.

He still wasn’t sure _how_ to thank him, though.

“Why watch over me all these years, Harry?”

“Hm?” Harry gave him a long, appraising look over the rim of his cup. “If I had known _that_ was what was on your mind, I would have poured scotch.”

“The tea’s fine, Harry. Though I imagine I wouldn’t mind a bit of scotch to follow…” A nod. “I talked with Merlin. I know you’ve been spyin’ on me all this time.” Before Harry could respond, Eggsy quickly added, “I just don’t get _why_.”

“Your father—”

“Yeah, yeah, I know that rubbish. Is that _really_ the story you’re goin’ to stick to in the end?” He didn’t know what he really wanted to hear, what he really wanted to say. He knew he was troublesome, probably way more trouble than he was worth…

Leaning forward in his seat, Harry silently set his teacup aside, reaching out and removing Eggsy’s from his own hands as well before wrapping his hands around the younger man’s. “Eggsy. You must stop thinking those sort of thoughts. There will come a time when you will no longer have the freedom to do so.”

“Then shouldn’t I be thinkin’ it doubly so?”

Shaking his head, Harry said, “You caused quite a bit of mischief, but you are not a burden. Merlin and I watched you because you are _gifted_. Your father was a gifted, talented man. He worked hard, and was honorable and courageous to a fault. You inherited all this from him. Your circumstances turned bleak from our own faults; we are _united_ in these faults, Eggsy. You, Merlin, and I. We only wish for you to rise to your full potential.”

“Yeah, but… but…” Eggsy couldn’t find the words. There was still something churning, deep in the back of his mind, too foggy to articulate properly. He just knew he desperately wanted to say it and couldn’t.

“You’re a modern gentleman, Eggsy,” Harry offered with a warm smile. “You just need a little polish.”

Eggsy didn’t want to tear up. He wasn’t used to this sort of attention, not even from his mum in recent years. She had been too busy protecting his little sister from the cruel world that closed in on them at all sides. Eggsy had taken care of them as best he could, given the circumstances. He was stronger for it, but his mind was suffering, bruised. This whole Kingsman business was lifting him from his fate, but more than them, it was Harry, he knew. Arthur didn’t like him one bit. But what of Merlin, Harry’s accomplice? Gently withdrawing his hands from the other’s, Eggsy asked as conversationally as he could manage, “How long have you known Merlin?”

A soft chuckle escaped Harry’s lips. “As long as I’ve been with Kingsman. We both joined in our early years. He was extremely talented; he has to be, to hold his position. He’s a vital asset to all operations, and unfortunately he does the job of a dozen people.”

“Yeah, I get that, but…” Licking his lips, Eggsy leaned conspiratorially forwards in his seat. “You’re friends, yeah? Like, outside of work, I mean. He’s got no reason to do favors for you like watchin’ me, otherwise.”

“Mmm. Are you bothered by his involvement?” Harry hazarded, a look of concern gracing his features.

Nose scrunching at the suggestion, Eggsy waved his hand dismissively before his face. “Not really. He’s a good guy. Helps me out a lot, kinda backwards about it, but still. I just don’t get either of you.”

Another chuckle. Harry glanced to his watch and climbed to his feet. “It’s time for that scotch, I think.”

“Did I say something wrong?” Eggsy asked hurriedly, looking up at the man.

“Your questions could hurt, but I understand. You are searching for your true value,” the suited man remarked, stepping over to where the scotch sat waiting. He prepared three glasses and brought them to the little coffee table at the center of the sitting room.

Eggsy couldn’t help but scowl at the odd number of drinks. “Eh?”

Setting the glasses down in perfect silence, Harry smiled to himself. “If you were one to call ahead, Eggsy, you would know if I had plans. You’re welcome to stay as always, of course, but I believe it best that I keep this appointment.”

A confused noise escaped Eggsy’s lips, but before he could voice his confusion, the doorbell rang, one perfectly-measured tone. “That’ll be him, of course,” Harry mused, turning on his feet to step into the entrance hall. “Impeccable timing, as always, my friend! I just poured the scotch.”

“It’s been a while since I’ve come, hasn’t it?” an extremely familiar voice questioned. “You’re always coming over to my home, lately. This is a nice change of pace. Eggsy! Where’re you hiding?”

Eggsy blinked. Speak of the devil and he shall appear, he mused. “You didn’t waste much time followin’ me, Merlin.”

“For your information, _I_ had a date,” the technician announced with a smirk as he stepped into the sitting room. “But you’re welcome to be the third wheel. I’ve yet to have drinks with you.”

Drinks? With Merlin and Harry? Eggsy grinned; this was a game he could play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in checking out my original writing or spying on my two furbabbies antics? You can find us [here](http://nikkitapierrottie.com/)!


	3. Initiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy has drinks with Harry and Merlin, and the older men have some words for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written up a bit earlier and swore I had posted, but apparently not! Oops x.x;

“Behave now,” Harry warned his two companions. “I don’t want you to find yourself ousted on my stoop this late at night.”

“Oh, come off it, Harry! I’m gettin’ to know Merlin! I do believe this is the longest I’ve ever been around you,” Eggsy said, redirecting his attention towards the man in question. “Never would’ve thought it’d be _drinkin’_. You dress like such a stick!”

“And _you_ dressed like a rat before Harry got a hold of you. You’re a right cheeky bastard, but you have a good heart. I can see why he’s so fond of you. _Fuck_ that was corny as all hell,” Merlin muttered good-humoredly. “You’re like an annoying pup! All I want is to give you a good kick in the rear but I’d be bloody admonished for it by You-Know-Who.”

“You’re not immune to my fury,” Harry murmured serenely as Merlin repeatedly elbowed him in the ribs.

“How on earth can you be _this_ wicked, Merlin?” Eggsy demanded, leaning back in his plush seat and laughing. “You’ve been such a damn—”

“Surely you can come up with a better retort than ‘a stick’, Eggsy. I thought you had a natural prowess in that field,” Harry mused, swirling his drink. “I myself can gaze upon the man and think of at _least_ a dozen sharp words…”

Merlin smiled to himself and silently sipped at his scotch before passing a small glance to Harry. He was just as amused by this unexpected derailment in their plans for the night.

“No, no, no, you don’t get to _handsome_ your way outta this,” the intruder said, shaking his head vigorously. Setting his drink down with all the gentleness of handling a precious infant, onto a waiting coaster on an ornate side table without the slightest of clinks, Eggsy leaned forward and thumbed his nose. “How is it, there’s like a _dozen_ Kingsman agents, yeah? And only one you?”

Chuckling, Merlin held his scotch in his hand and pointed a finger at Eggsy. “Would you feel safe if all your private information rested in the hands of a dozen of me? Or, as would be more likely, two dozen?”

“I don’t know if I feel safe with my information resting with one of you!” Eggsy joked cheekily. Then he sniffed, thumbed his nose again, and straightened himself. “But seriously though, I’ve never fuckin’ said it: _thank you_.”

“What’s this?” Merlin asked, looking from Eggsy to Harry. Leaning towards Harry on the love seat they shared, the cheerful, bespectacled man gave a loud, staged whisper. “What’s wrong with him?”

“No, no, I’m serious now! Don’t go ruinin’ the moment!” Eggsy demanded, waving a hand before his face. “I _owe you_. _Both_ of you. And I dunno how the bloody hell to repay you.”

“Just keep living your life with your head held high,” Harry said simply, nodding. “You’ll have done more for yourself than you ever thought possible. You deserve what you’re getting, Eggsy. Don’t ever think less of yourself.”

Finishing off his glass, Merlin licked his lips, glanced between the other two, and said, “What he said.”

“You both have it all figured out, huh?”

Sharing a look with Harry, Merlin admitted, “Patience, lad. We’ve got a few years on you in that regard. You’ll get there.”

Eggsy nodded in silence for a moment, letting the words sink in, take shape. If he really thought these two wanted the best for him, it stood to reason he should take heed. Together they had helped shape his future for the better—better than anything Eggsy had imagined. Finally, without the hesitation such a question would normally warrant, the young brunette asked, “So what’s the deal with you two, then?”

“What do you mean?” Merlin asked, cocking a curious smile.

“You’re… _friendlier_ with Harry than the other agents,” observed Eggsy. “And you said so yourself, you guys had a date tonight.”

“Does that bother you?” Harry asked, reaching for the decanter of scotch to pour fresh drinks.

Eggsy watched Harry’s movements like a proper young pupil, eyes full of wonder. “No, but—”

“It’s not very gentlemanly of you to ask such intrusive questions,” Harry murmured, motioning for Eggsy to hand over his glass. “You put us in an awkward position and potentially sour the evening.”

Extending his glass for a refresher, Eggsy’s cheeks flushed as he said, “Sorry… I just…” What? Did he think he had the right to know? No, not quite… “I just thought we were bondin’ pretty good…”

Harry chuckled breathily, topping Merlin’s glass off and setting the decanter aside once more. “That said, I do not mind if you are made aware. Do you, Merlin?”

“Not a lick!” the other replied with a broad grin, raising his glass.

Smiling, Harry conceded. “All right. Eggsy, Merlin and I entered into a relationship some years ago, not long after I claimed my seat with Kingsman. There are various restrictions, mostly for the sake of work and anonymity. I hope it doesn’t offend you to ask that you swear to privacy alongside us.”

Sitting bolt upright, Eggsy shook his head. “Swear! It ain’t a problem, and I’ll see to anyone that says it’s a problem.”

“If you hold to secrecy, then it should never prove a problem.”

Gnawing on his lip apprehensively, Eggsy searched the two men. “Ah, well… why does it have to be secret?”

Merlin’s grin melted slightly. “It doesn’t _have_ to…”

“We just feel it makes things easier to have these restrictions. It’s worked this long,” Harry insisted. “It doesn’t interfere with our work relations this way, and we each enjoy our singular privacy and lifestyle until we see fit to come together. I needn’t remind you that you’re not supposed to have relations while associated with Kingsman.”

“So it… you guys are just casual then,” Eggsy summarized, glancing between them.

“Mercilessly so. Saves time shopping around for a bevy of partners that would question my work,” Merlin said with a smirk.

“Huh. I can get that, yeah,” said the youngest with a laugh. “So like, should I vacate so you guys can do your thing or…?”

“Don’t be so crass. It isn’t just sex,” Harry remarked with a snort. “It feels nice just to relax with someone who knows the stresses of your day, does it not? Surely you understand, Eggsy.”

“Yeah. So, here’s to you guys,” Eggsy said, raising his glass again, “and to gettin’ good and proper smashed tonight.”

“Smashed, eh?”

“ _Absolutely_ smashed,” Eggsy reiterated. “Think of it as my initiation?”

Harry tossed the idea around in his head for a moment before nodding. “I’ve nowhere to be in the morning.”

“ _I_ do, but I’ll be fine. Won’t be a first,” Merlin laughed. “Worse comes to worse, I can delegate the inconsequential tasks.”

Slapping his hands together, Eggsy said, “Okay then, we’ll play by my rules. Where’s your liquor cabinet, Harry?”

“Oh? And what do you want with that, precisely?”

Flashing a cheeky grin, Eggsy laughed. He was going to have fun tonight, tomorrow be damned.

~~~

Eggsy’s chest rose and fell gently where he lay, sprawled across Harry’s love seat, his attire now dishevelled. Merlin sneaked out of the room, only to return with a woolly blanket to cover the young man with.

“Is that necessary?” Harry wondered, watching the other curiously. “It’s about time he headed home, isn’t it?”

Resting his hand atop his partner’s shoulder, Merlin leaned in and whispered, “Let him be. Don’t want him to hail a cab this late, yeah?”

“Yes, of course. You’re right.”

“Coming upstairs, then?”

“…Yes, of course,” Harry replied with a smile. As the pair reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry passed a hand over the light switch and plunged the ground level into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in checking out my original writing or spying on my two furbabbies antics? You can find us [here](http://nikkitapierrottie.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in checking out my original writing or spying on my two furbabbies antics? You can find us [here](http://nikkitapierrottie.com/)!


End file.
